


The Mushrooms Say...

by chilled_ramune



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More platonic than romantic but hey read it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: It's almost time for lessons, but Nono won't come out from under the desk. Maybe Syoko can help...?





	The Mushrooms Say...

**Author's Note:**

> So I really just wanted to write about my best girl to  
> A) Calm myself down from a breakdown  
> B) Perhaps increase the chances of her new SSR coming to me...? Look I'll take anything, I'm scouting from under my desk even.  
> And was like...what could I write about? Ah yes, that gay shit.

“Nono,” Rin said, her voice soft and gentle. “Do you think you could come out here for us?”

Nono just sank further under the desk, whining softly. “...Morikubo shouldn’t be an idol. I just want to go home...” 

“I know you do, but you can’t give up so easily. You already have a lot of fans supporting you.”

“Not possible...” Nono muttered. 

Rin sighed softly. Even after 15 minutes, Nono wasn’t budging. It was almost time for lessons, and they needed Nono to be there today...but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t get Nono out from under the desk...

“Oh! Let me try! What Morino needs is a good pep talk!!” Mio piped up, crouching next to the desk. Already, the fear in Nono’s eyes told Rin this was a bad idea, but Mio started her pep talk before any objections could be made. “Hey, hey!! Don’t be so glum, Morino!! You’ve already shown a lot of talent as an idol!! I know that if you put your mind to it, you can get out from there and join us all for lessons and be even better!! So..let’s goooo!!” 

...Big mistake. After Mio’s high energy speech, Nono clapped her hands over her ears, whining loudly. “Please leave Morikubo alone...!!” She cried. “Go away...!!” Mio backed off a bit, frowning. Just after all this, Producer walked into room.

“Alright girls, let’s get going to les- is something wrong?” They questioned, approaching the three girls.

“Morino won’t come out from under the desk,” Mio explained. “Shiburin and I both tried but I think we just made things worse...” Rin resisted the urge to comment that only Mio had made things worse, even if it was unintentional. 

Producer crouched by the desk. This was normal for Nono, but they always knew how to coax her out. “Nono,” they spoke softly, offering their hand. “It’s time for lessons. Could you join the other girls today, please? It would really help a lot, we can even work on your stage fright some.” Nono looked at producer a moment before shaking her head wildly.

“Morikubo won’t come out...!! Morikubo will stay here until it’s time to go home...!! Morikubo wants to quit being an idol already...!! It’s not possible...!!” She went on and on with that, not seeming to want to come out at all. After a moment, a voice game from behind the group, small and soft.

“M...maybe I could try...” Rin, Mio, and producer all looked behind them to see Syoko standing there, holding a pot of mushrooms as always. The three exchanged a look. Syoko, really...? She never had the best people skills, she had trouble talking to others and if she gets too distressed she gets...loud, to say the least. But it wasn’t like they had any other options...

“You can try,” Producer said, moving aside a bit. Syoko joined Nono under the desk, and the other three watched on. 

“It...it may be easier if you l-leave us both alone...” Syoko muttered. Another look was exchanged, but the three complied, going just outside the room to give the two their space. 

Nono was still whining and muttering to herself, and Syoko gave some time to allow this. Once Nono’s cries slowed down, she spoke. “...I-it’s scary, right? Going in front of a lot of people.” 

“Morikubo isn’t good with crowds...maybe I should just quit...” 

“Y-you know, my mushrooms have talked about you before...” Syoko showed Nono the pot in her hands. 

“Did they...? ...What do they say?” Nono looked curiously at the pot, then at Syoko. 

“Th...they think Nono is a very talented idol...her voice is nice, and she has a very nice smile...she’s very brave for coming this far...i-if you want to quit, if it’s t-too hard for you, I understand b-but...the mushrooms think that you can do it, a-at least.” Syoko offered a small, comforting smile. After thinking for a moment, Nono looked down at the mushrooms again, then at Syoko. 

“...Do you agree with them...?” She asked softly. Syoko nodded, and Nono smiled, just a bit. “Maybe Morikubo can try being an idol just a bit longer, then.”

“Th-that would make me- th-the mushrooms very happy,” Syoko said, taking the pot in one hand and offering the other to Nono. Nono took her hand after a slight moment of hesitation, and the two walked out from under the desk and outside the office together.

When Rin, Mio, and Producer saw the two walking hand in hand together, they exchanged yet another look, and at first couldn’t even move. “Are we still going to lessons?” Nono asked. 

“Oh, right!” Producer said, starting to walk with the two. Mio and Rin followed as well after a moment. 

Syoko and Nono led the way together, swaying their hands a bit as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> I...could turn this into a full fic? Maybe? If people wanted me to? If I did, it would probably turn into Individuals OT3 at some point because I love them together. Idk Im@s fics aren't even common are they?


End file.
